


Picnics in the park and late night movies

by Sapphic_Strawberries



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphic_Strawberries/pseuds/Sapphic_Strawberries
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha wants to go on a picnic like Kagome did with Hojo?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Picnics in the park and late night movies

“Where do you think you’re going?” A rough voice crept behind the young priestess who had one leg over the rim of the well. Kagome winced at his voice, knowing that mangy dog of hers was going to try everything in his power to keep her from fleeing the feudal era.

“I’m going back home,” the highschooler huffed and threw her other leg down the well. “I haven’t been home in days. Grandpa’s gonna end up telling the school I have shingles or something.”

“What the hell is shingles?” Inuyasha’s ears twitched as he listened to Kagome’s excuse on why she must return to her own time. “Nevermind that,” he reached out and dug his fingers into her backpack, pulling it and Kagome out of the well before they could plummet. “You’re not leaving.” 

“You can’t keep me from going home!” Kagome scowled as Inuyasha refused to let her down. She tried wigglin her way out. Throwing her arms back and forth, while also kicking every which way. “Come on, Inuyasha! I can’t stay here forever.”

Something about that statement made the half demon’s chest tighten. Of course he knew that. Kagome only came back to his era to clean up the mess she made. Nothing more, nothingless. Then why did the idea of her leaving bother him so much? Inuyasha understood that sooner or later, once they collected the jewel shards of the Shinkon no Tama, Kagome wouldn’t be needed anymore. 

The Hanyou set kagome down, and turned his back to her with an obvious pout. His arms were crossed and his eyes were fixated on the horizon. He wouldn’t force her stay if she was truly set on returning, but that didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. 

“Inuyasha?” Kagome asked, taking a few steps towards him. Her arm reached out to tap his shoulder, wincing when he moved away from her familiar touch. Kagome’s eyes fell towards the ground now, unsure how to move forward from what transpired. “I’ll only be gone three days, okay?” And with that the young priestess hopped down the well without another word. 

*************************************************

It took a day and a half for Inuyasha to finally get over himself and head after her. He was shocked to find out she was not at home at all. When inquiring her whereabouts from Mrs. Higurashi, he came to the conclusion she was hanging out with a friend after school. Not just any friend, Hojo. 

“Who the hell is Hojo?” Inuyasha snarled with his right fang sticking out from his lip.

“He’s a classmate of hers,” Mrs. Higurashi hummed as she bent over the sink to finish cleaning the dishes. 

“More like boyfriend~” Souta chimed in with a devious grin. The little boy knew the unspoken feelings between his sister and Inuyasha. So he got a kick out of seeing the jealousy written all over the half demon's face.

“Boyfriend!?” The Hanyou reached down to clutch his Tessaiga at its hilt, and before Kagome’s family could interject, he was off. 

Boyfriend? Since when did Kagome have a boyfriend? Inuyasha always believed there was something between her and him. He supposed he was wrong. Maybe Kagome really did have a whole other life over here in the modern age he didn’t know about. A family, friends from school, and now a boyfriend of the name of Hojo. Ugh! Even the idea of this man made the blood underneath his skin boil. He just could not believe Kagome didn’t even mention him at least once. Perhaps she didn’t in hopes of sparing his feelings?

Whatever the reason, Inuyasha was livid. He’d find Kagome and give that Hojo a piece of his mind. How dare he steal his Kagome away from him! Venturing downtown Tokyo, he was able to get a wift of her scent. Of course he picked up someone else nearby. Definitely a male. 

“Thanks again for the picnic, Hojo,” Kagome bowed slightly to the man who sat criss-cross-applesauce on a pink blanket. “I’m truly flattered about all this, but I'm sorry..”

Kagome’s voice stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. He stared intently from a tree branch at the woman who continued to speak. “But I don’t feel the same way.” She finished her sentence, making Inuyasha lean in closer to see how this all would end up.

“Is there someone else?” Hojo asked standing up, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Actually, yes.” Kagome admitted with a saddened expression.

“Do I know him?” He cocked his head to the side with a raised brow. 

“I doubt it,” Kagome nearly snorted at the idea of Hojo having the luck of running into Inuyasha.

Hojo nodded, scratching the side of his face awkwardly. “Well, I hope you two are happy.” Kagome’s classmate forced a smile and started to pick up the picnic. 

Kagome nodded and thanked Hojo again for the gesture before making her leave. It was funny, if you told Kagome two years ago she would be turning down the cutest boy in her school for Inuyasha, she’d absolutely laugh. Although, she figured she has always had some interest in the half demon ever since she found him unconscious against a tree. It was almost like fate itself had brought the two together. The thought of it warmed Kagome’s cheeks, and caused the young girl to skip all the way home. 

When she had returned to home, everything seemed practically normal, except for the footprints leading up to her room. Kagome groaned knowing exactly who to blame for the mess, but cracked a smile anyways. She was relieved he came for her. The way they parted last time didn’t exactly sit well with her. 

“Inuyasha?” Opening the door, the priestess called out to the Hanyou. 

“Hey, Kagome,” Inuyasha gave a weak smile as he sat on the windowsill. 

“I’m sorry, did I keep you waiting?” Taking a few steps towards the half demon, Kagome couldn’t help but gaze into his honey colored eyes.

“Tch, no!” Looking away quickly, Inuyasha blushed down at the ground. He tightened his arms across his chest. 

“Oh…” Kagome murmured and stood there pitifully.

“Wait-!” He waved his hands in defense of his rude behavior. “Look, I, um…” His once tan skin was now cherry red.

“Yes, Inuyasha?” She perked up almost instantly. 

“What were you doing with Hojo?” Inuyasha asked blankly, making Kagome’s mouth agape.

“Excuse me?! Were you spying on me?” Her once soft expression turned hard and livid. 

“Of course not! Why would I ever spy on you? I only came back so we can continue looking for the jewel, which you broke,” Inuyasha immediately regretted his words when the girl in front of him got watery eyes. 

“You’re such a jerk,” she sniffed, whipping her nose with the sleeve of her school uniform. Kagome didn’t have the energy to tell the man to sit, or really compose yet another heated argument between them. 

“Kagome,” The dog demon sighed and glanced around the room before pulling her into his embrace. At first she squirmed, trying to get as far away from him as she could. But after a moment she gave up and hid her face in his chest. “I’m sorry, I did spy on you and Hojo. Your brother said you two were..” He swallowed hard. “Together.”  
“What?” Kagome pulled back from the hug. “No, me and Hojo aren’t in any way together. Why would Souta tell you that?” Kagome wondered out loud with scrunched brows. 

“I don’t know, but when he told me I just got so jealous, and I needed to know if it was true.” He untangled his arms from her waist and took a few steps back. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you either, I’m sorry.” The dog ears on the top of his head lowered in embarrassment. Kagome only stared at him with this curious look. Reaching over, she took his hand into hers.

“I forgive you,” she smiled softly. Her thumb roamed over the top of his hand, trying to memorize the texture of his skin.

“Kagome, do you think we could ever…” He was lost of words, unable to think clearly with her so close. “Do what you and Hojo did today?”

“You mean have a picnic?” She asked with a raised brow. Did Inuyasha want to go on a date with her? Kagome’s stomach was suddenly in knots. For all the time they spend together, they’ve never just sat down and just enjoyed each other's company. They were always too busy running around on missions, or always had Miroku, Sango, and little Shippo nearby. 

“Yeah one of those. It looked nice,” He answered scratching the side of his cheek. “Unless you don’t want to-”

“I’d love to!” Kagome interrupted before he could finish his sentence. The young priestess held both his hands now, squeezing tightly. “I’d love to have a picnic with you.”

“Great,” Inuyasha gave a shy smile and leaned his forehead against hers. Kagome squeaked but tried her best not to ruin the moment between them. 

“It’s a little late for a picnic; however, we could have a movie night,” she finally spoke up, causing Inuyasha to retreat from her slightly. 

“Movie night?” He quirked his dark brows.

“Yeah! It’s like an indoor picnic. Like, I could set down a bunch of pillows and grab some snacks. It’ll be fun!” She clapped her hands together and motioned for Inuyasha to follow her down stairs. 

The two tried not to make too much noise when heading down to the living room. Since the sun was down already, Kagome figured her mother and grandfather would be retiring for the night. Nonetheless, Kagome knew better than to expect Souta to be in bed. That little twerp was probably staying up late playing video games again.

‘Hey,” Kagome said, entering the living room with Inuyasha following behind like a lost puppy. “It’s our turn to have the T.V.” crossing her arms around her chest, Kagome stood in front of the television, and tapped her foot waiting for her little brother to turn off his game system.

“At Least let me finish this level,” Souta turned his head to the side to see past Kagome’s long legs. 

“Nope, save your game,” she grabbed the controller from her brother and made sure to save wherever he was in his game for next time. “Don’t give me that look. You literally get the T.V. all the time when I’m gone.”

“Ugh!” Souta rolled his head back to groan, then headed out the door stomping. 

“Was his game really that important?” Inuyasha inquired as he looked at the magic box humans of this time seemed to be fixated on. 

“No, he’s played it at least six times by now,” Kagome shrugged, setting the console away so she could pull out her family’s DVD collection. “Here, you choose a movie while I go make us some snacks,” she smiled handing Inuyasha the collection.

The Hanyou furrowed his brows and gazed at these small rectangles with strange photos on the fronts of them. All of them looked foreign. Some definitely not in Japanese at all. ‘Since when did Japan interact with westerners?’ Shaking his head, the half demon went back to looking through the many discs. 

Meanwhile Kagome was in the kitchen, opening up cupboards to find something Inuyasha might like. She sighed when all she really found was instant noodles. ‘Well, you can’t go wrong there,’ she thought to herself. She then began to sort through the Coke products, pondering if Inuyasha would like soda. “Maybe lemonade?” Kagome mumbled to herself, opening up the fridge to grab a pitcher. 

“Oi, Kagome!” Inuyasha called out to his friend with a smile. “What about this?” The Hanyou held up a copy of Titanic. 

“Hm, yeah okay,” She nodded, finishing up preparing their tray of snacks. “Let me just get your ramen done, and I’ll be right there to put the DVD in.”

With that Inuyasha left the kitchen to give Kagome space. By the time she was done, Inuyasha was sitting patiently on the floor right in front of the T.V.. Kagome snickered and joined him. “Here,” she handed him a cup of noodles, which made Inuyasha’s face beam uncontrollably. 

“Thanks!” His mouth was already full of noodles in no time. Kagome rolled her eyes and crawled over to set the T.V. to the right channel so they could watch their movie. The screen lit up, displaying a home menu. Inuyasha almost jumped at the sudden change of scenery against the glass. Only moments ago it was warriors fighting, then black, and now it was a still image of a man holding a woman by the hips against the edge of a boat.

“One second,” with that she stood up and was gone for several minutes. Inuyasha got a little anxious, only slowly eating his noodles in her absence. “Okay, I’m back,” she chirped behind a giant stack of pillows and blankets. Taking a few steps, Kagome tripped over one of Souta’s Gundam figurines. But before her face smacked the floor, Inuyasha had caught her in his hands.

“Careful,” He spoke softly. Kagome’s blush darkened as she couldn't help but nuzzle into his warmth. “Come on,” with his opposite hand he picked up the pillows, setting them in front of the television. “So what’s this movie about?”

“Well, the story is based on true events. The Titanic was a British passenger liner that ended up sinking in the North Atlantic,” the young girl explained to the Dog Demon who only gave her a bewildered look. 

“Why didn’t they just escape on one of those rockets you’re always going on about?” The Hanyou asked with curiosity. “If man could travel to the moon, why couldn’t they escape a sinking ship?”

Kagome could only laugh at him. “Inuyasha, rockets weren’t really functional until the 60’s. The Titanic sank in 1912,” she delineated to him. Geez, if he was really this interested in this kind of stuff, she should just hand him her western history book. 

Inuyasha only hummed in response, turning his head away from her to stare at the screen. “Can you make the magic box work?” The Hanyou inquired, getting a little sick of staring at the couple.

“Oh, right!” With that Kagome found the remote and started the movie.

*************************************************  
The ending credits fell down the screen, it's dark canvas reflecting a tearful Kagome. Inuyasha jumped at the first sniffle, waving his hands, completely at loss on how to comfort the girl. “Wha-? Why are you crying?”

“I’m sorry,” Kagome hiccuped, shaking her head slightly. “This movie always makes me cry!”

“Why didn’t you tell me? We could’ve watched something else,” Inuyasha reached out to help wipe her tears away. ‘Damn, why would she want to watch something that would make her look so lugubrious?’ He thought to himself as he cupped her puffy cheek. 

“It was the movie you wanted to watch,” Kagome sighed, calming herself down once she was Inuyasha’s arms.

“Tch, Stupid,” he sighed, but didn’t make a move to leave her side. “It’s getting late,” he commented after a couple moments of silence.

“We can sleep down here, we have enough blankets.” She suggested by handing him a pillow. Inuyasha gulped, taking the soft cushion from her. 

Sure, the two of them have slept near each other for years now. However, tonight was different. Inuyasha felt more close to Kagome then he ever has. No demons to fight, no annoying friends to interrupt, only the two of them. 

“Hey Kagome,” his eyes fixated on hers. Honey vs cinnamon.

“Hm?”

“Earlier, when you were with Hojo..” His voice was barely over a whisper. “You said there was someone else,” he wanted nothing more than to believe that Kagome’s secret crush was him.

“Gosh, you’re stupid.” Kagome almost burst out laughing. Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue, but before he could, her lips connected with his. 

He was frozen, eyes wide open. Was she… No she couldn’t be. Kagome was kissing him softly, and all he was doing was sitting there like a goddamn fool. Yet before he could reciprocate, she pulled away with a teasing grin. 

“Does that answer your question?” Kagome snickered playfully, now wrapping her arms around the half demons neck.

‘Dammit, Kagome!” Inuyasha huffed with rosey cheeks. “You can’t just-” She cut him off again with a kiss. 

“Shutup,” she purred and leaned away from him. “Besides it's late,” the priestess then hit Inuyasha with a pillow before laying down on the floor.

Stunned, Inuyasha only mimicked her by laying across from her. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” He puffed out his cheeks and starred at her with this sad look that resembled a puppy.  
“I never really got the chance. With finding the jewel shards and trying to keep up with school, confessing became a last priority,” she admitted reaching out to push his bangs out of his face. Her heart skipping a beat at his piercing demonic eyes. He was so beautiful.

“I-” he wasn’t known for his words. The Hanyou spoke better with actions, he knew no other way. “Y’know I..” He grabbed her hand, squeezing it firmly.

“I know,” Kagome nodded, understanding him fully. “Let’s get some sleep, okay?” With that Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha, hiding her face in his chest. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Inuyasha mumbled, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Never wanting to let her go. They remained in each other's arms for the entire night.


End file.
